


blame it on the summer heat

by Ore_wa_kouhai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, here bae i gotchu a presento~, this oc isn't mine she belongs to the lovely tardisunderthemoon at tumble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ore_wa_kouhai/pseuds/Ore_wa_kouhai
Summary: in which a love confession has ignis's feathers ruffled in confusion





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a riotous blue, the waves rolled glittery in the sunlight, and Ignis was shirtless.

Angelique was there, from a distance, furiously scribbling at her sketchpad. She was so absorbed in her work she didn't notice a different blond coming up behind her.

Prompto wolf-whistled, bending over to get a better look at her drawing. "Vee-ry nice! But you should know it's a little rounder, actually-" "P-Prompto!! I-I didn't hear you - please, don't look at my drawings without asking!!"

It was too late, however, and Ignis's attention had been caught. He walked across the soft, hot sand, a slight frown on his face. "Angelique, is he bothering you?" Prompto raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I was just admiring a lovely piece of art!! You should, too~" He finger-gunned him, grinning, and ran off to chase Noct into the ocean.

She was blushing furiously. Ignis definitely couldn't see this!! She wasn't even halfway finished with it, and the way it looked now... well, the figure didn't have any clothes on, but it was obvious who it was meant to be...!!

He sat down next to her, studying her face. Her heart beat faster. |He's going to look any second- I have to-!!|

**_"I like you!!"_ **

Well, now she just felt stupid. Like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Then again, Ignis _was_ her first crush. She hid her face behind her sketchbook, which conveniently also hid her sketch.

Ignis stared at her for a long moment. He knew exactly what she meant, but it seemed impossible. He couldn't believe it. He'd have to let her down gently...or did he?

There was a splash, and Noct was spitting out seawater and attempting to pull Prompto in with him.

It was unfair of him to not even give her a chance, right? Even though... well, she was.... It wasn't possible!

"I see," he said, smiling slightly. He gently pulled the sketchbook down so he could see her face. "Then, why don't you join me for dinner tonight? Just the two of us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Angelique smoothed her sundress. It was a creamy white that complimented her skin and showed off her perfect shoulders. She had a wide hat with a pale green ribbon, and natural makeup on her face applied to perfection. She'd practiced her smile in the mirror and had a list of safe conversation topics.

She was still very nervous. 

Ignis waited at the table. He'd dressed up a little, too. A clean pair of jeans and a white button-down shirt, and his hair had been washed, dried, and re-styled. Even his glasses were clean. 

Her heart skipped a beat. Had he been looking forward to this, too?

"Ah, Angelique." He stood, inviting her over to the table with a nod. "I'm glad you could make it. You look lovely." 

* * *

 

Even though he'd rehearsed it, the line felt natural. Probably because it was true. Her skin seemed to glow in the setting sunlight, and her shy smile was not just cute, but pretty too. And her dress...

Well. It suited her.

"Won't you please sit down?" he invited. She nodded, humming and apparently trying to return the compliment before sitting down quickly, red-faced. 

Adorable. 

She fumbled with the menu, looking for something to eat. He admired her silently. |How could I have missed it..?|

This, however, seemed to embarrass her, or put some kind of pressure on her, because she glanced up and looked down quickly with a choked noise in her throat. 

|Poor girl... Perhaps I should start conversation.| 

 

And so he started telling her a funny story about Noct when he was younger, and she laughed and relaxed a little more, and soon things were easy, like they used to be, although not quite the same. 

The food was delicious, and soon gone. He suggested once they were both finished with their drinks that they walk along the beach. She turned red again, but was able to voice her agreement, so he considered it progress.

It was beautiful, as it ought to be. The few clouds there were only added to the beauty the sun painted in the sky. He seemed to have taken her hand at some point, and since her fingers were so securely intertwined with his, he had no intentions of letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm i tried??? lemme know what you think??? asdfkljlskdjf where is the checkbox to hide this from the world I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING


End file.
